


Sub-quality

by Rozarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/pseuds/Rozarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Viktor fail at kink (but still have fun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub-quality

"You call that a crawl?" Hermione put her hands on her corseted hips, tilting her head as she concealed the bubbling threat of giggles under a repressive snort. "That's a downright _prowl_ , slave. What kind of sub-quality submissive are you, anyway?"

Viktor paused on hands and knees at the foot of the mattress, giving her a hopeful look under his fringe. "Is it compliment for submissive to be sub-quality?"

"Uppity wisecracks will get you nowhere, Krum. You'll just earn yourself a good spanking." She eyed his lean, muscled bottom, intrigued.

"If I may be permitted, you are also sub-quality dominatrix," he said politely.

"I beg your pardon?"

Viktor smirked. "Yes, is true. You could not valk in those shoes, so you are lazy, sitting in bed. Also, you not act responsible. Ven I tried lick your feet as ordered, you almost kicked in my teeth, and made me go deaf vith shriek."

"I did not ... well, bugger," Hermione conceded, "I suppose I did. Sorry. So bloody ticklish." She wriggled against the bed's headboard to get more comfortable in the pinching black leather corset, flexed the unaccustomed steep arch of her feet in stiletto heels, and wondered at the events that had got her into those in the first place. "How did we end up in this situation?"

"I had to cancel big date, you asked me how I vould make up to you, and I svore 'anything'," Viktor summed up with a rueful shrug.

"Yeah, you were humble enough _then_." She narrowed laughing eyes at him. "You just haven't got a submissive bone in your body, do you?"

"You vant to try everything in books, but is not everything that vorks in books, vorks for us," he parried gently, then grinned. "But your corset, and heels? Vork for me."

She appraised him. "Mmm, I can tell. And I've read about this, too. It's called topping from the bottom, and generally frowned upon."

"Forgive me, mistress ... please?" Viktor's grin widened as he resumed his advance. The prowl attempting to be a crawl had suddenly become outright stalking, and Hermione squealed and grabbed a pillow, hurling it at him, her high-heeled legs kicking the air as he pounced undeterred.

"I give up on you, slave," she gasped. "You said you'd do anything, so just do ... anything. Mmmh ... ohh ... Viktor--"

Luckily, despite their failure with kink, sex was still quite delicious.

 

-end-


End file.
